everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Damien Schicksal
Damien Schicksal is a 2015-introduced and all around character. He is the adopted son of the Devil. He has taken up the responsibility of being the Devil in The Tailor who Sold his Soul to The Devil. He's funny and adorkable. His nickname is Dami, often used by his friends. If he had some I mean. He's also a little cinnamon roll who's good at cooking. Very much a WIP! Character Personality Dami's personality is hard to describe but for the most part, he's innocent about the world and pretty much adorable. He is rather dramatic though, making a big fuss about things at times. Dami can also be described as humourus and frustratingly irrational, both of which he is. Dami was born sometime ago, and he literally lived in the modern world for only a few years. Don't expect him to adapt quickly. He's quite innocent and unknowing of the world, and this has caused him to be quite naive at times. However, he is learning quickly and is not appreciating the world at all. He is a tad too dramatic abou things. Mostly melodramatic really. It's not necessarily for the fact he can't survive without this or that, or that whatever he's being dramatic about is truly so bad. It's just fun to be that way. Fun to exxagerate and embellish. It's also pretty fun to complain and he does that a lot too. REDOING BLAH Appearance The guy is tall, but not too tall. Around 5'9" but he's still growing. For his pigmentation, Dami has extremely pale skin. Like his biological sister, the ends of his limbs fade into black, and into smoke at his fingers or toes, like Monster High's Cupid. Unlike his sister, his arms and legs do not turn reddish before fading into smoke. No one questions this because no one even comes close to having interaction with him but it's probably because Dami never tried the delicacy of human flesh before so *shrugs* His build would be describe as lean and muscular, not a lot though. Dami is definitely not macho, he's on the lankier side. He is also rather strong at the moment which is a big improvement from being so sickly in his old life. He has floppy/shaggy black hair that's usually messed up. This hair falls into his eyes a lot, and it's cute that way honestly. Very few streaks of bold red slash through his hair, unlike his sister who looks like she shampooed with blood. She might've actually. His eyes are a striking shade of aqua. They are literally piercing into your mind if you stare at them. It also contrasts a lot with his overall apperance. Also like his sister, he has medium black horns and bloodred devil wings with about a 10 feet wingspan which is a few feet longer than Desi's. Although people demons in the Underworld say that he isn't exactly physically horrifying, he has a sort of aura of adorkableness, which isn't a bad thing truly. However, it is a bad thing if your sisters are the epitome of horror. Fairy Tale How The Story Goes The story is literally two sentences long. I'm not even kidding How Does Damien Fit Into it? 'Viewpoint on Destiny' Relationships 'Family' That sad moment when you realize you only have friends because of your sister. Friends Acquaintances 'Enemies' Pet A phoenix named Foodie. More on this later. Romance 'Portrayers' The closest actor for Dami? Matt Bomer, who's known for his work on White Collar. But now he's too old to be playing a 15 year old so yeah.... if anyone can find an actor who looks like and and is young enough for a 15-year old, please tell me in the comments! Oufits Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: 2nd Period: ' '''3rd Period: ' '''4th Period: 5th Period: ''' '''6th Period: Extra Period: 'Extra Period: ' Links Dami is a part-time cook at The Eccentric Fanguys. Trivia *His official orientation is somewhere along the lines of bisexual panromantic. However, he hasn't come out about his sexuality yet. *He is genderless, or agender. He prefers his pronouns to be he and his, because he just feels that way. Quotes Notes This page is obviously not done because I'm lazy. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Nonbinary Category:Agender Category:The Tailor Who Sold His Soul To The Devil Category:Antagonists Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:LGBTA+ Category:Bisexual Category:Demiromantic Category:Demi af Category:Bi af Category:Work in progress